


Black Ops

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Series: Bored At Work [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stalk and capture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ops

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I was really bored at work today, so I thought I would try to just sit and write something from the top o' my head. This is what happened. {{Man, please, give me something to do at work or I might keep writing this stuff!}}

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The dark shadows down this particular corridor hid him well. He was a chameleon, a penumbra, blending into the scenery with ease. He stalked his quarry without being noticed. It wasn't hard. He was trained in this type of stealth. He had been taught by the best the air force could offer. He knew he was good. The fact the innocent was still unaware was proof enough of his expertise. 

The unsuspecting victim rounded the corner, closely followed by the silhouette; the prey oblivious of the hunter closing in. 

Suddenly, the target stopped and turned around. Was the game onto his stalker? Did he guess he was being pursued? The tracker pressed himself against the wall, mingling into the inky darkness. 

The other man looked down the corridor, searching the empty hall for what, he was unsure. Shrugging, he turned and continued down the passageway, perhaps a bit faster, but not noticeably so: at least not noticeable to the one walking. It was, however, noticeable to the one following, and he grinned. The smile was not warm by any means. It was predatory; almost frightening. If anyone were to witness the feral smirk, they would turn and flee the area immediately, afraid for their lives. Unfortunately, the leer was directed at the man down the hallway, who was blissfully unaware at the terror, which followed him, which awaited him. 

The hunter continued to quietly track his prey, biding his time, knowing the right time was soon approaching. He watched with suppressed glee when his game turned down the right hallway. There was no escape from that particular corridor as it led to a dead end. The wicked gleam in his eyes grew and his grin widened. 

The time had come. 

He silently followed the other man down the closed off passageway and slipped into the door the other entered just as it was closing. Perfect. No one around to hear him scream. No one around to help him. No one around at all. Life could not get any better than this. 

He watched from behind a stacked shelf as his quarry made his way to the other side of the room. Just as the victim moved down between two long rows of files, the stalker made his move. He flicked off the lights and stealthily moved in the direction of the files. He smiled as he heard, "Shit! What happened to the li...?!" 

The sound was cut off as he moved behind his prey and clamped a hand around his mouth while placing the other arm snuggly around the other man's neck. 

The threat of the chokehold was enough to quiet the other man, though his body was shaking with tension. The trained man chuckled. The shaking was turning him on like nothing he ever felt before. He felt his cock grow and nudge the other man's buttocks. If it were possible to tense further, the prisoner did as he felt his captor's dick bulge and grow against his ass. 

Not needing to say the words, but wanting to know their impact, the captor whispered in the other man's ear while flicking his tongue out to catch an earlobe, "Don't. Move." If it were possible, the other man's body shuttered more so and a hand reached up to clasp the arm around his neck. 

He smiled around his mouthful and tightened his hold on his hostage. Keeping his grip around his prisoner's throat, he removed his hand from the other man's mouth and slowly slid it down the other's body. His hand grasped the shirt, which was tucked into a pair of fatigues, and slowly drew it up and out of the pants. He slipped his hand under the material and glided up the expanse of chest until he reached a peaked nipple. 

He grinned. Though the mind was reluctant, the body definitely was willing. 

While he fingered the nipple, he slowly ran his tongue in and out of the other man's ear. He continued his assault, feeling the tension gradually leave his captive; the hand gripping his arm sluggishly losing its hold. Soon, he had an armful of unresisting hostage as he continued to play with the other man's chest and ravish his ear and neck. The attack proceeded until a low moan escaped the prisoner's throat and he tipped his head back, allowing his captor to continue the onslaught. 

Yes! he thought as he removed his arm and ran his tongue around the neck, sucking and nipping on the tender flesh near the adam's apple. His other arm now moved down the lithe body pressed against a file cabinet and his hand slipped down between pants and skin, sliding down and into the underwear, reaching for the turgid cock. He lingered just above the weeping flesh, carding his fingers in the abundant hair before sliding down and grasping muscular tissue in a strong yet gentle grip. 

Another moan broke free from the other man and the hunter's feral smile returned. He had his prisoner where he wanted him. 

Quickly unbuttoning the fatigues, he slipped them down the other man's legs; the underwear quickly following. He squatted down until his face was even with the other's buttocks, and he inhaled sharply. He closed his eyes at the scent of his hostage's arousal, moaning at his need to possess this man. Leaning forward, he slowly parted the round globes, drawing in a deep breath. 

Slowly, as though to continue the exquisite torture, he flicked out his tongue, needing to taste what his senses were telling him: he had to have this man. 

The extended torment was not lost on the other man as he began to groan in earnest, thrusting his hips back towards the seeking tongue. Any thought of protest or fleeing was grounded from his mind the moment that wet tongue touched his parched body. His groaning was getting louder, telling his captor what he wanted, required, needed. 

After a few moments, the tongue was removed, much to the disappointment of both men. 

The stalker stood up, mumbling silence as he stood. It was now his turn for the body-shakes as he was slowly starting to lose the control he so desperately wanted to keep. As he stood, he took several deep breaths, reigning in his command for his own body. He watched the other man, with his back still presented to him, and marveled at the body before him. He wanted him like no other. Needed to be in him. Needed to possess him. Control him. Dominate him. His hostage started to turn around, but was quickly forced back against the cabinet, hands against the cold metal. 

"Stay." 

He leisurely moved forward and pressed his still clothed body against the other man, closing his eyes at the wondrous feel of the other man against him. Even clothed, he could feel the other's heat and the need to possess grew strong again, but he merely grasped the other man around the waist and pressed his nose against the back of his ear, inhaling the sweet scent of sweat and arousal. He brought one hand around and grasped the engorged sex, slipping his hand up and down the weeping shaft. He took a finger and slid it over the head, bringing it up to his lips for a taste. The taste exploded on his tongue and the hunter could not stop himself. He needed this man. Now! 

Stepping back just enough to remove his own pants, this stalking-hunter grasped his hostage-prey by the hips and slid in, in one quick thrust. The quickness of the action took the other man by surprise, yet he did nothing more than moan his approval. The thrusts were slow and drawn out at first, the captor wanting to stretch out the sensations. However, the noises his prisoner was making made slowness an impossible task. He began thrusting harder and harder; the other man's moans grew in volume while his hands pounded on the metal files in front of him. 

The moans turned into words of begging: "Oh, god, yes! Please! More! MORE! Please! Yes!" On and on they continued until the hostage screamed his release. "Oh yeah, DANNY! YES!!!" When he was spent, Jack's head dropped back against Daniel's shoulders as the younger man continued his thrusts into Jack. The combination of Jack's orgasm milking his own thrusting cock and the other man's words quickly sent Daniel over the edge, and he came inside his lover, pulling him tighter and tighter against his heaving body. 

When it was over, Daniel was holding a very relaxed and happy colonel, who was sagged against the front of Daniel, head still tilted on his shoulder, face pressed against Daniel's throat. A wet tongue was darting out and flicking over sweat-soaked skin, causing Daniel to shiver. Daniel slipped out of Jack's body and stepped back a few steps until he was against the other set of files. He slowly slid down, taking the slack body of his lover with him. 

Jack sat in Daniel's lap, head sleepily pressed against Daniel's neck. Daniel lazily ran his hands over the colonel's chest, one hand reaching up to gently cup Jack's jaw. He leaned his head down and captured Jack's lips with his own, devouring the taste of the other man, sucking on the older man's tongue. 

When they parted, Jack sighed, "God, Daniel. That was... god, so good." He rested his head against Daniel's shoulder again. 

Daniel smiled against the graying temple and nuzzled the other man's face. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" 

"Mmm, more than good. That was great!" 

"I've learned from the best." He nuzzled the side of Jack's face before slipping his tongue into Jack's ear. 

Jack moaned at the sensation. "I'll turn you into a military man, yet." 

Daniel snorted as he pulled away from his lover. "Not likely." 

"One can hope," Jack quipped before standing, pulling up his shorts and pants with him. Daniel followed him up, adjusting his own clothing, and glared at the other man. "All right. On second thought, I like ya just the way you are." 

"Gee, thanks, Jack." 

Jack leaned forward to kiss Daniel and managed to miss his lips and catch is nose instead. 

"Lights," they said together. 

They moved as one to get the lights turned back on, holding on to one another as they made their way to the other side of the room. When the lights came back on, the two men briefly kissed again. When they pulled apart, Jack turned to the door. 

"Uh, Jack." 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't you think you should get the file General Hammond sent you down here for?" 

Jack's eyes widened. "Yeah, guess that might be a good idea." He retrieved the file and as the two men left the room, Daniel said as he slipped up behind the colonel, "I think the general should send you down here more often. Lets me practice my stealth skills." 

Jack turned to face Daniel who claimed Jack's lips quickly. When he was let go, he said, "You don't need to practice, Danny." Daniel's pout caused Jack to add, "You can't get any better than that." 

"You wanna bet?" Daniel smirked as he pinched Jack's butt before leading them down the hall. 

finis


End file.
